Miniaturization of barcode imaging engines is a continued concern. Limited space can become a critical factor for successful integration of such engines into mobile products such as mobile computers. Similarly, evolution in handheld barcode reader designs can be another driving force. Often, the limiting factor in achieving the desired combination of functionality and size lies in the arrangement of the optical components of the imaging engine. Thus, there continues to exist a need for designs directed toward helping reduce the overall size of barcode imaging engines.